This invention relates to an apparatus and method for producing a rigid joint between two interlocked tubular members and in particular between two tubular members have cylindrical mating ends.
A variety of means have been employed to join mating members such as pipes or missile sections and to make the resulting joints secure. One such type of joint employs a Marmon Clamp. The disadvantages of this type of joint relate to the fact that it has projections which can interfere with the performance of the unit in which it is used and it does not provide the structural rigidity that is necessary for some applications. The Marmon Clamp also tends to flex and and has been known to cause fatigue problems. Another type of joint is the Radial Screw Joint. This joint tends to be less than rigid and, in fact, sloppy since tolerance levels are difficult to maintain during manufacturing. This results in a weakened joint which makes it inapplicable for certain applications. Another type of joint is the No-Lead Interrupted Threaded Joint. This joint is extremely expensive to manufacture. The expanding ring joint of the present invention provides the increased rigidity and reliability that the above discussed joints are unable to provide.